A Certain Someone
by PrettyLittleDitty
Summary: Sometimes when you first lay eyes on a person, you have an instant connection. Follows Anna and Brittany's relationship from the day they meet when making Pitch Perfect. Rated M for sexual scenes and language. Disclaimer: I don't claim for any events in this story to have actually happened between the pair.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany Snow collapsed onto her hotel bed at the end of a long day. It felt like she had used every muscle in her body that day, including ones she was positive nobody knew existed.

She had just completed Day One of "A Capella Boot Camp" as they were now calling it, a 15 hour day of singing, dancing and bonding for her new movie, Pitch Perfect and Brittany couldn't remember ever feeling so absolutely tired.

The cast and crew had jumped straight into a great relationship, everyone just seemed to gel and the day had been full of laughter and the start of private jokes, but they had also jumped straight into vigorous dance routines and singing practices.

Brittany groaned as she heard her phone beep, indicating a text message and she dropped her weary arm down to where her cell phone rested on the bed next to her. It took way too much energy for Brittany to move the phone to where her bright blue eyes could read the message, but the instant she saw the sender's name, the pain and exhaustion of the day was all worth it.

Earlier that morning, a few minutes after Brittany arrived and met the few people already gathered at the studio, a loud, amusing, witty, gorgeous brunette had walked in the door and Brittany had felt her breath catch as their eyes met across the room. Brittany knew the brunette from a few movies, she was Anna Kendrick and they had an instant connection, spending almost every second they could together throughout the day.

And now, less than an hour since saying goodbye to each other at the studio, Anna had text Brittany, asking her if she'd had a fun first day on set and if she felt as sore as Anna felt.

Despite her feeling of exhaustion, Brittany hurried to text Anna back, sitting up against the pillows as she twisted her phone in her hands, waiting for a reply.

Just as Brittany was getting impatient for a reply from Anna, she heard a light knocking at her door.

On the other side of Brittany's door, Anna stood, chuckling lightly to herself as she heard Brittany grumbling as she got up to answer the knock. After Brittany had text back saying how tired and sore she was, and how she would kill for chocolate, Anna had gathered up her supplies and headed down the elevator to Brittany's room, already craving another fix of the sweet red-head girl.

"Anna!" Brittany's usually soft voice exclaimed as she opened the door, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face. "Oooh and chocolate!"

"Can I come in?" Anna smirked. "I promise I'll share a piece or two of this chocolate with you."

Brittany stepped back, beckoning Anna into the room, the two maintaining eye contact the whole time, all day they had found it hard to break the gazes they had been sharing.

"You are a life saver, Kendrick," Brittany sighed as she collapsed back onto her bed. "I need chocolate so badly."

"Oh nice to see you too, Snow," Anna teased, lifting the chocolate out of Brittany's reach, making the younger girl pout.

"That's low, really low," Brittany sulked. "I thought you were nice and all that."

"Me? Nice?" Anna teased with a soft laugh. "Oh you've got the wrong girl, Miss Snow."

Brittany rolled her eyes, talking with Anna was so natural and easy, they bickered and teased like they had known each other for years, instead of less than a day, but there was a certain tension between them, something the rest of the cast had already picked up on. It was like everything they said to each other had an underlying tone, especially when Anna opened her mouth. Their cast mates had lost count of how many times that day Brittany had blushed at Anna's suggestive comments, but also how many times Brittany had accidentally brushed against Anna, or forgot her steps or lyrics because she was focused on the brunette.

'You turned up at my hotel room with chocolate, after working for 15 hours, I think that constitutes as nice," Brittany pointed out, rolling over to her side as Anna flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone, you might ruin my reputation," Anna winked at Brittany and the red-head felt her heart somersault as she swallowed deeply.

"Deal, now give me chocolate," Brittany managed to get out, smiling as Anna handed the chocolate over, their fingers brushing together. They paused, both looking up and their eyes connecting once more, bright, warm blue meeting dark, sparkling blue.

Eventually, Anna let her grasp on the chocolate fall, instantly feeling the loss of Brittany's warm fingers against her own. Brittany opened the chocolate, breaking off a few pieces and holding them out to Anna who accepted them with a smile.

As she chewed her pieces, Anna kept her eyes trained on Brittany. Her wild red curls fell around her face, really making her bright blue eyes stand out more, and her face was clear from make-up, giving her a younger, innocent look.

"This is amazing," Brittany moaned as the chocolate melted in her mouth and Anna couldn't help but smirk.

"Wow if chocolate can make you moan like that, you must be a screamer in the bedroom," Anna teased, watching the pale skin of her co-star blush pink.

"Anna!" Brittany scolded. "You're so..."

"Awesome, talented, amazing, sexy?" Anna teased and Brittany shook her head.

"Weird."

"Maybe I'll just take my chocolate and go then," Anna made to stand up from the bed but Brittany grabbed her wrist, their eyes meeting again as a small scowl crossed Brittany's tired face.

"Stay," she pleaded. "I like you, in all of your weirdness, besides I was just about to watch a movie?"

Anna laughed as she settled back down on the bed. "You are too easy, Snow. What are we watching?"

Before long, both girls were fast asleep, the day's activities caught up to them. In her sleep Anna shifted, moving towards the warmth of the redhead, her arm reaching out to pull Brittany against her front, holding her close, something she had longed to do since the second she met the younger girl, which felt like a lifetime ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your support with this story! I know the chapters are short, but I'd rather update more often with short chapters than lose interest in writing a longer chapter. **

**I don't know how often I'll be able to update during the week, I have four almost-two year old daughters and a 5 year old son, as well as running a house and actually talking to my husband, but I will try to get another chapter up in the next few days.**

Brittany woke the next morning and felt slightly disorientated.

At first she thought it was because she was in her hotel room, but as the room came into view, she still felt something was different, and it took her sleep-heavy brain a few seconds to realise there was a slender arm draped over her hip and across her stomach.

Slowly, as to not wake the girl attached to the sleeping arm, Brittany turned over to look at the lightly snoring Anna. Brittany was glad to get the time to study the brunette as she slept, because she had already worked out that Anna loved to tease her and every time she had caught her staring yesterday, Anna had distracted her with a smirk or a sly wink.

Brittany didn't know what it was exactly about the older girl that intrigued her so much, but it seemed everything she did or said, had Brittany paying attention, noticing and wanting more.

And they had only known each other for a day.

As Brittany was taking in every detail of her co-star's sleeping face, she saw her eyelashes start to flutter open and she blushed at how intently she had been staring at Anna while she was unconscious.

The first thing that Anna saw when she opened her eyes was a pink cheeked, Brittany, chewing nervously on her bottom lip as she tried to avoid Anna's eyes.

"Morning," Anna said, her voice low and gravely with sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Brittany replied, trying but failing to keep her voice sounding normal.

Anna watched Brittany for a few seconds before she worked out why the red-head was looking so embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Anna grinned as she stretched her body, feeling her aching muscles protest at the movement. "When you fell asleep last night, I checked you out too."

Brittany immediately felt her cheeks heat up and she tried to move out of Anna's embrace as she started to stutter out a denial, making Anna chuckle lightly and pull Brittany back towards her.

"You're so easy, Snow," Anna teased and Brittany rolled her eyes at the teasing, trying not to let show how much she was enjoying being in such close proximity to her new friend.

After a few minutes Anna reached for her cell phone as she spoke "Oh shit, what's the time?" Checking her phone, she groaned. "We have to be at the studio in an hour."

Brittany was suddenly aware of how sore every inch of her body was, and she cringed at the thought of another day full of dancing.

"Still sore?" Anna asked, watching Brittany's cringing and knowing exactly how she was feeling. "I feel like I got hit by a bus or two."

"I'm pretty sure I used muscles that didn't exist in the human body until yesterday," Brittany whined, her mouth turning into a pout. "And to think, we have four weeks of this. Then we actually start filming."

"If I had of known it was going to be this gruelling I would have hit the gym," Anna replied and Brittany cocked her eyebrow in response.

"Really?"

"Okay maybe I would have just not had so much pizza then," Anna laughed and Brittany smiled. There was something about Anna's laugh that was just so contagious and inviting.

"So have you done much dancing? I obviously know you can act and sing," Brittany asked, remembering Anna had been nominated for a Tony Award.

"I haven't actually, that's probably why this is killing me after just one day. You must have done some dancing on Hairspray, right?"

Brittany shrugged. "There wasn't really that much hardcore dancing in Hairspray, it was pretty tame, especially compare to A Cappella Boot Camp."

The pair felt silent again, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was filled with sweet shared smiles and dragging out every second together before they had to leave for the studio.

After ten minutes of light conversation Anna removed her arm from Brittany's waist, sitting up slightly and making her tank top ride up, exposing a slither of bare skin, right at Brittany's eye level.

"I suppose I should go and get ready," Anna sighed, looking down at the red-head who was laying in bed, her piercing blue eyes staring at Anna's bare hips. "Before you attack me."

Brittany shook her head, tearing her eyes away from Anna's bare skin to connect with her eyes. "I uh, I you know, wouldn't do that," Brittany stumbled over her words and Anna reached over to place a finger across the her lips.

"It's okay," Anna told the nervous girl. "I'm pretty confident about, all this."

Brittany rolled her eyes, that was one of her character's lines in the movie, and was currently the scene she was most excited but nervous to film, because her and Anna were to be half-naked in a shower during that scene.

"Go before I hurt you," Brittany gave Anna a light shove out of the bed, sitting up and getting off the bed as well.

"I'm so scared, Snow," Anna mocked. "Hey do you want to head to the studio together?"

And so, on the second day of A Cappella Boot Camp, Brittany and Anna arrived together, earning them a few teasing comments and winks from the rest of the cast and some of the crew, which once again made Brittany blush.

It was another full day, with a five hour dance class to start the day. The girls repeated the choreography they had learnt the day before and they were surprised at how much easier it seemed today, having put in the hard yards the day before.

Anna was having trouble with one part, so AJ Jones, the choreographer told the other girls to take a break while he worked with Anna. Brittany settled down on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her as she leant against the wall, watching Anna and AJ working together.

Brittany couldn't help but notice how much leg was exposed by the length of Anna's shorts and as Anna turned in her dance, Brittany definitely couldn't help but notice how the material clung to Anna's body.

"Hey Brit," Brittany just about jumped out of her skin at the voice of the girl who had settled down next to her, Anna Camp.

"Oh hey Anna," Brittany managed to get out. "Do you think today has been easier?"

Anna nodded, her eyes flicking to the girl Brittany had just been obviously checking out.

"So did you and Kendrick arrive together this morning, or just at the same time?" Anna pried, making Brittany's cheeks flush.

"Well we come from the same hotel, so we decided it would just be easiest, I guess," Brittany replied with a shrug.

"Ahhh," Anna was sure there was something going on between the girls, and if there wasn't, Anna was sure that they wished there was something going on between them. "You guys seemed to have hit it off really fast."

"Mmm," Brittany hummed. "I guess we just had a connection, she's easy to talk to."

Brittany managed to change the conversation to about the movie, her eyes still flicking up to watch Anna every now and then, seeing she was now just talking to AJ about something, having sorted out the dance she was struggling with.

"She looks at you the same way, you know?" Anna Camp interrupted Brittany who was still watching the brunette.

"Who?" Brittany stammered, unable to look at Anna for fear her feelings would be written all over her face.

"Kendrick, she looks at you just like you were looking at her right now, like she's the only other person in the room."

Brittany looked back up and connected with the dark blue eyes that were heading her way. As their eyes locked, both girls broke into a grin and Anna Camp nodded to herself.

They had it bad.


	3. Chapter 3

At lunchtime, everyone sat together, lounging around on the studio floor eating sandwiches and salads, talking and getting to know each other better.

Anna Camp watched Brittany and Anna Kendrick interacting. She was right about them acting like nobody else was in the room, she was yet to see them look away from each other and they were sporting permanent smiles as they chatted while eating their lunch.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Alexis Knapp asked, leaning close to Anna Camp, her eyes looking up at Anna and Brittany.

"I think they stayed in the same hotel room last night," Anna confessed to Alexis, remembering how quickly Brittany had explained why they arrived together. "When I questioned Brittany about them arriving together she got really flustered and nervous."

"Are we talking about the love birds over there?" Rebel Wilson asked as she moved closer to Anna and Alexis, the three girls going back to watching their friends.

"Ugh this sandwich has tomato in it," Brittany whined, screwing up her nose in a way that Anna found extremely adorable. "Now it's all contaminated."

Anna giggled. "You are so mature, Snow. Do you want this one? I think it's just chicken and lettuce."

Brittany peered over at the sandwich Anna was about to start eating, confirming it had no tomato in it she nodded, their fingers brushing together as they swapped sandwiches.

"Today is easier, huh?" Anna asked as they started to eat, though she had trouble with a particular part of the choreograph that morning, once she had it figured out they were able to move on and so far things had been going smoothly.

"Much easier," Brittany agreed. "But I'm still exhausted and sore, just less mentally exhausted I think."

They continued to eat their sandwiches for a little bit before Anna spoke again, feeling unusually nervous as she asked a question of the red-head girl next to her.

"Do you maybe want to hang out again tonight? I don't feel like being in my hotel room alone watching tv and I thought since we're meant to be bonding and all that shit..."

"I'd like that," Brittany interrupted in her softly-spoken voice, sensing the brunette was going to keep nervously rambling until she stopped her. "Maybe tonight we won't be so tired and we'll actually get a chance to talk."

"They're hanging out tonight," Alexis told Rebel and Anna. "Kendrick was rambling about not wanting to be alone tonight."

"How the hell do you know that?" Anna asked, the room was so full of people talking and laughing that there was no way that Alexis could have heard the conversation from the other side of the studio.

"I have amazing lip-reading skills," Alexis confessed. "So don't ever try to keep anything from me."

Rebel and Anna laughed, but were interrupted by Skylar Astin coming over to sit with them, planting himself between Anna and Alexis and flashing Anna a big smile.

"Hi there girls," he grinned.

It was amazing how fast the group had bonded, this was only their second day together, but already everyone freely socialised and got along, some better than others of course. There was also a friendly rivalry between the boys and the girls, just before lunch was called, there was an impromptu dance-off between a few of the more professional dancers that had everyone laughing and forgetting for a few moments about their weary bodies.

Skylar looked over to where the three girls were watching Brittany and Anna giggling together, oblivious to any of the people in the room besides the other girl.

"I thought they both had boyfriends," Skylar commented. "If my girlfriend was looking at another girl like that I'd be worried."

"You don't even have a girlfriend," Anna Camp piped up, rolling her eyes. "And if your girlfriend_ was _looking like that at another girl, you'd probably start filming them."

"Sorry Miss Married," Skylar teased. "Looks like we all did a little internet searching on each other huh?"

The group laughed, it was true, as soon as the cast had been announced, every one of them had turned to the internet to see who they would be working with on the movie.

Meanwhile Anna and Brittany were talking about their favourite movies and Anna was laughing as Brittany confessed to being a complete Twilight fan.

"You are such a geek," Anna laughed as Brittany mentioned she had gone to the midnight showing of all the movies and even had Twilight apparel, including a "My Boyfriend Sparkles" t-shirt that she liked to wear to bed.

"I was the same with Harry Potter," Brittany confessed. "I have a bunch of random Harry Potter themed things, including clothes, and I have two collections of books, one set for reading and one set for sitting on my bookshelf looking nice."

Anna was just about doubled over with her laughter, somehow she could picture the rather quiet red-head falling into obsessions with movies, books and tv shows, she seemed to be really passionate and Anna could just imagine that Brittany was one of those adoring fans that knew every single detail there was to know.

"But I'm not a crazed fan or anything," Brittany defended herself. "Otherwise I would have gone all fan-girl on you yesterday."

This made Anna laugh even harder, imagining Brittany hyperventilating at the sight of her, jumping up and down with piercing shrieks like she had seen so many fan-girls doing. Though this wasn't something she could actually see Brittany ever doing, the idea was of amusement to Anna.

"I'm not laughing at you, promise," she managed to get out, her voice all breathless from laughter. "But I was just imagining you hyperventilating and shrieking when I walked into the room yesterday."

Brittany burst out into giggles at the imagery, to be honest she already knew who Anna was, when she saw her name on the cast list, especially because of her Twilight obsession, and she had been a little giddy about working with the girl.

"I was a little excited when I saw your name on the list," Brittany muttered. "I might have done a little excited dance about being near someone who was a Twilight Star."

This made Anna start laughing all over again, she couldn't help herself, Brittany was just adorable, with her stunning blue eyes, shy smiles and soft little comments. Anna couldn't help but tease her to see the blush flush across her cheeks, or touch her arm to see her body tense and then relax at the movement.

A series of groans filled the studio room as Jason Moore, the director clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention.

"Lunch break is over, guys!" He grinned, so far this was one of the most interesting movies he had worked on, the cast all seemed to be really fun and easy going, and despite their moans and groans about having to return back to work, he knew they were enjoy themselves.

"At least we have singing now," Anna Kendrick grinned as she stood up, offering a hand to Brittany and helping the red-head to stand as well. The pair held each other's hand for a second longer than was needed, Brittany's teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she felt the sparks fly between herself and the tiny brunette.

"$20 says they're together by the end of Boot Camp," Skylar whispered to Anna Camp, gesturing with his eyes to the two girls he was talking about.

"I'd have to be blind to take that bet, Skylar," Anna whispered back. "Everyone can see they're going to get together, why would I bet against you?"

"Worth a shot," Skylar teased as they got to the doorway. "I'll see you later?"

Skylar took off down the hallway to his own vocal lesson, and Anna stopped to wait for the red-head and the brunette who had finally caught up to her.

"Nice lunch?" Anna Camp asked with a raised eye-brow, and Brittany's cheeks flushed thinking back to the conversation she had with the blonde the day before about her and Anna.

"It would have been better if someone didn't need to trade her lunch with mine because hers was contaminated," Anna teased and Brittany faked a gasp.

"It was contaminated!" Brittany insisted. "Tomato contaminates everything."

"You're so mature," Anna grinned, bumping her hip against Brittany's, making the red-head scowl at her.

Anna Camp shook her head as she smiled at the two girls who had so easily slipped back into their own private world, despite still walking next to her. Skylar was being generous giving them four weeks to get together, Anna couldn't see how they were even going to make it to the end of this week before it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The husband went out tonight, so once my kiddos were in bed I decided to watch PP and this chapter pretty much just wrote itself. Hopefully you all enjoy, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and/or put this story on their alerts, you all rock!**

**Just a reminder that I don't claim for any of this to be true, so any discrepancies between this story and real life events are apologised for in advance, I'm only going where my imagination takes me.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review (they make my day!)**

After what felt like a 40 hour day, Anna and Brittany were finally in a cab heading back to their hotel. Though they were just as physically tired as they had been the night before, they were less mentally exhausted and had talked endlessly on the ten minute ride.

The conversation continued as they entered the hotel and wandered over to the elevator, Anna reaching out to push the button before she turned back to Brittany.

"So come up to my room after you've showered and we can start a Friend's Marathon?" Anna asked, gesturing to Brittany to enter the elevator first as it arrived.

"Sounds good to me," Brittany smiled. "How many seasons did you bring?"

"All of them," Anna grinned. "They're my favourite thing to watch when I just want to relax and do nothing, especially after a fifteen hour day!"

Brittany nodded, she too loved to watch the series when she wanted to relax, there was something comforting about the well-known sitcom that made you just want to lay on your bed for hours, unwinding.

As the elevator reached Brittany's floor, she turned to shoot a smile at Anna, glad that the older girl had invited her to hang out again.

"I'll see you in about half an hour?" Anna asked as Brittany stepped out the elevator, wanting to know that she wasn't going to be apart from the sweet redhead for long.

"I'll txt you when I've showered," Brittany replied as the doors closed between them.

Instantly Anna's mind was filled with images of the redhead girl in the shower and she was glad that nobody was around to see the blush that crept up over her cheeks.

As Anna stood in her shower, the hot water running over her body, her mind brought those same images back, and Anna's body quickly responded to her vivid imagination. Knowing she had to hurry through her shower before Brittany arrived, Anna wasted no time sliding her hand down her stomach, sinking two fingers into herself as she let a low groan escape, wondering how she was ever going to manage the shower scene when it came to filming time.

_One Hour Later_

Anna cursed as she heard her cell phone start to ring, interrupting her and Brittany's Friend's Marathon. Chuckling, Brittany paused the DVD so that Anna could answer her phone, though it looked like the last thing she wanted to do was take the call.

"Hi E," Anna's voice sounded a little strained as she greeted her boyfriend. When Brittany realised who Anna was talking to, she scooted a little further across the bed, feeling like she was intruding.

"Just tired," Anna sounded a little bit fed up and Brittany wondered if she should go to the bathroom to give the brunette some privacy. "They have us working really hard."

Just as Brittany went to stand up, Anna grabbed her hand, pulling her back down as she shook her head "no". Brittany swung her legs back onto the bed, noting that Anna was yet to let go of her hand, instead she was skimming her thumb across the back of Brittany's hand, drawing light patterns as she appeared to be listening to what Edgar had to say.

"I saw you had called, but like I said, they have us working really hard, E," Anna sounded tired and vulnerable and Brittany squeezed her hand in reassurance, making Anna look up at her.

"Should I go?" Brittany whispered, nodding towards the bathroom, but Anna shook her head, sighing down the phone.

"That was Brittany... I am tired, E... I've worked two fifteen hour days... Yeah maybe we should... Bye," Anna kept a tight grip on Brittany's hand through the rest of the conversation, Brittany could hear Edgar's tone through the phone and he sounded irritated.

As Anna tossed her phone back onto the bed she looked up at Brittany, shrugging her shoulders with a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Brittany replied, linking her fingers with Anna's. "Was he pissed when he heard me talking?"

"He thinks I'm avoiding him. He called twice today but I never got around to calling him back," Anna wanted to forget about the conversation with her boyfriend and go back to watching Friends with Brittany, while still holding her tiny, soft hand of course.

"Are you avoiding him?" Brittany wasn't sure if Anna would think she was prying, but she was pretty sure the brunette needed to talk about whatever was going on with her relationship.

Anna let out a soft sigh, curling her legs underneath her as she turned to face Brittany.

"Kinda," Anna confessed. "Things aren't that great between us."

Brittany didn't push for more of an explanation, feeling if Anna wanted to share more, she would and it didn't take more than a minute before Anna continued.

"We're just at different stages of life, I guess," Anna mused. "He wants to settle down, get married, have kids and I'm just... not there."

Brittany nodded. She knew that Edgar was in his late 30s, whereas Anna was only in her mid 20s, the age difference might not be much to some people, but Brittany figured it was crucial to this relationship in regards to what each person wanted in their life.

"Have you talked with him about it?" Brittany asked, she wasn't currently in a relationship, but her last relationship had ended when they had wanted different things in life and they drifted apart.

"Yeah," Anna sighed. "But he doesn't really listen, he can't see why I don't want to marry him and have a family with him, why I would want to continue my career instead."

Brittany couldn't think of anything to say, she could tell that Anna was already thinking about the situation a lot, and Brittany didn't want to see like she was interfering when they had really only just met.

Anna picked up the remote and turned Friends back on, resting back against the pillows, realising her and Brittany's fingers were still linked together.

Brittany was hyper aware of Anna's fingers tangled with her own, Anna had shuffled closer to her so that their hands rested in Anna's lap, and Brittany was finding it hard to concentrate on the TV show in front of her.

Anna knew that she was pushing her luck with Brittany, but there was just something about the other girl that made Anna want to be as close to her as possible, and as their both looked up at each other and their eyes locked, Anna took in a sharp breath.

They were so close together, it would only take a small movement to connect their lips and Anna had to use all her self control to not make that movement. She wasn't sure what had come over her, sure Brittany was gorgeous and they got along like they had been friends for years, but Anna was with Edgar, and she had never crushed on a girl before.

But yet, something deep inside of her couldn't help but draw her eyes to Brittany's lips, wondering how they would taste, wondering how they would feel, wondering how they would respond to her own lips.

Brittany watched as Anna's eyes focused on her lips, and she couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip nervously, her heart thumping against her chest as she fought an internal battle over whether she wanted Anna to kiss her or not.

Unbeknown to anyone else, Brittany had her fair share of girl crushes over the years, a few drunken kisses in high school and one lengthy make out session in her senior year, but nothing like the feelings she was currently having for the brunette who was still watching her lips hungrily.

"Anna," Brittany breathed, the brunette's gaze was driving her crazy, but the moment the redhead spoke, the moment was over.

Anna shook her head, letting go of Brittany's hand as she turned her attention back to the TV, muttering a soft apology and curling herself up away from Brittany.

_God Kendrick, you can be such a dick sometimes,_ Anna thought as she replayed the sound of her name rolling off Brittany's lips._ If you had of kissed Brittany, you would have ruined the friendship for sure. Besides you're with Edgar, remember!_

On the other side of the bed, Brittany mimicked the brunette's actions, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs as she rested her chin on her knees.

For a second there, Brittany could have sworn that Anna was going to kiss her.

_Don't be stupid, Brittany Snow_, Brittany scolded herself. _Just because you have a crush on her doesn't mean that she wanted to kiss you._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a short chapter, the whole family is sick and so I decided to put up what I had, rather than make everyone wait even longer. Hopefully we'll be virus-free in a few days and I can get back to my writing! Again, thank you for all your reviews :)**

Even with both of the girls inner scoldings earlier in the night, the two had fallen asleep together once again, drifting off curled up on opposite sides of Anna's bed.

But before long their bodies had gravitated together, Anna ended up pulling Brittany into her arms, cuddling the redhead in tight, one of her legs slipping between Brittany's knees as their bodies finally relaxed into a peaceful sleep.

Just like the previous morning, Brittany woke up first, confusion setting over her as she stretched her sore muscles and felt a pair of soft arms circling her, holding her tightly against a warm body.

Anna stirred as she felt something - someone - moving against her, and she sleepily groaned, pulling Brittany closer to her, burying her face in the sweet-smelling hair in front of her.

Realisation sunk in and Anna quickly let Brittany go, both girls immediately missing the warmth from their sleeping embrace.

"Sorry," Anna apologised sleepily. "I'm kind of a sleep hugger."

Brittany smiled, rolling over in bed to face Anna who was trying her hardest to wake up properly, stretching her arms up high above her and wincing slightly as her muscles protested.

"Sore?" Brittany asked, knowing her own body was aching and protesting every movement she made.

Anna nodded, snuggling back under the blankets, she really wasn't a morning person, and she was wishing that Brittany would curl back up in her arms so they could go back to sleep.

Sneaking a glance at the clock that hung on the far wall, Brittany saw it was only just 5am, a few hours before they actually had to get up for the day. Sighing softly, Brittany sat up in the bed.

"I'll let you finish your sleep in peace," she told Anna, pushing the blankets slightly off her legs, just enough so she could swing her feet to the floor.

Anna bit her lip, it had been a long time since she had felt this nervous, this vulnerable, but she didn't want Brittany to go back to her own room, she wasn't ready for their day of normality, all Anna wanted was to stay in their little world where they could cuddle and be close, and just be the two of them.

Just as Brittany stood up, feeling her muscles protest at the movement, Anna opened her mouth to speak, her voice coming out trembling as she considered the redhead might deny her request.

"Can you stay? Please?" Anna asked, locking eyes with Brittany when she turned around.

Brittany nodded, the last thing she wanted was to leave Anna's room, to leave Anna, but she hadn't dared to think the brunette would ask her to stay, after all, she had a boyfriend and they had only known each other two days.

As Brittany climbed back into the bed, pulling the blankets back up over her body which had chilled from the cold morning air, she shivered and Anna reached out for her, pulling Brittany into her side.

Brittany's breath hitched in her throat as Anna's arm stayed across her back, her hand resting gently on Brittany's hip. Selfishly wanting to feel more of Brittany, Anna reached out and pulled Brittany's arm across her stomach, linking their fingers together and squeezing gently.

Anna knew that she was being unfair, to Brittany, to Edgar, to herself, but she couldn't help but want to have the redhead close, to feel her touch, to hear her soft breathing, to feel the thumping of her heart at their interactions. There was just something that made Anna unable to stay away, unable to let the redhead move away, and this made Anna both excited, and uneasy. But as much as she was struggling to put her feelings for Brittany into order, she knew that her feelings for Edgar couldn't compare at all, and she knew that she owed him to break things off before she could go any further in her relationship with Brittany.

Brittany could barely remember to breathe as she lay tangled up with Anna, she was fast realising her feelings for the brunette, and no matter how many times she reminded herself that Anna had a boyfriend, Anna's actions and words were spurring her hope that maybe, some of the feelings she had, were reciprocal. Brittany knew that she was falling hard for the brunette - she was the kind of girl that fell hard and fast - but she knew that she had to try and retain some self-control otherwise she would not only end up having her heart crushed, but she would lose her new friend in the process.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for the girls to drift back to sleep, staying tucked up close together in the middle of the bed, both unsure of what was going on in the other's head, but both slowly realising how their own feelings were developing for the other girl.

* * *

It was bliss, waking up to Anna's alarm together, enjoying every last second they could stay in bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, talking quietly about the day ahead of them, about their cast mates and the movie, about continuing their Friends Marathon and ordering in room service for dinner, since today was meant to be a shorter day of rehearsals.

"I'm glad I agreed to this movie," Anna said softly as she lightly drew her fingers up and down Brittany's arm which was still draped over her stomach.

"So am I," Brittany agreed, feeling her skin break out in goose bumps at Anna's light touch.

"You're glad I agreed to this movie?" Anna teased, continuing to draw patterns on Brittany's bare skin.

Brittany blushed at Anna's flirtations, it seemed to come so easily to the brunette, and Brittany was almost jealous at her ease.

"You blush a lot," Anna pointed out unnecessarily, moving her hand from Brittany's arm to her reddened cheeks.

Brittany closed her eyes at the affectionate touch, feeling Anna's fingers cup her cheek, her thumb brushing gently over her skin.

While Brittany's eyes were closed, Anna let her own eyes wander over the red-head's features - her long lashes, her few scattered freckles, her slightly-smiling lips - and she realised just how beautiful the girl laying in front of her was, even free of make-up, Brittany Snow was the most gorgeous thing Anna Kendrick had ever laid eyes on.

And in that moment, Anna wanted nothing more than to kiss Brittany.

As she leant in, Brittany seemed to sense what she was doing and tilted her head to meet Anna's lips.

Their mouths were so close that Anna could feel Brittany's hot breath tickling her skin, and Brittany could smell the faint perfume that still lingered on Anna's neck.

And the very next second, Anna's backup alarm sounded, ending the moment between the two girls.

"Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

"What's up with Kendrick?" Anna Camp asked Brittany as they took a quick breather from the dance routine they were working on.

All morning it had been apparent that the brunette's mind wasn't in the same place as her body, she had been distant and clumsy, forgetting dance moves and snapping at everyone who dared talk to her.

"No idea," Brittany mumbled.

Something had changed between her leaving Anna's room and when they met to catch their cab to the studio. When Brittany had left her room, Anna had pulled her in for a hug just as Anna was about to walk out the door, squeezing the red-head tightly Anna had whispered in her ear.

"I'm _really_ glad I met you."

When Brittany had arrived in the lobby to meet Anna, the brunette was wearing her earphones and had her music turned up so loud that Brittany could easily hear it, and they hadn't spoken a word since.

"She was fine when we left here last night, wasn't she?" Anna wanted to know what was going on with her friend, but this was also the perfect chance to try and get Brittany to confess that the pair were spending time together outside of rehearsals.

"Yeah she was," Brittany agreed. "And she was fine last..."

The red-head drifted off, realising what she was about to say. She spun around to face the blonde girl, worry filling her eyes.

"Did something happen last night?" Anna suddenly was concerned, judging by Brittany's face, she had remembered something that might be contributing to the brunette's bad mood.

"No not last night," Brittany shook her head, remembering back a few hours to the almost-kiss. Had Anna thought about that and taken in what had really been about to happen between them? Was that why she was in such a foul mood? Had she noticed Brittany's crush and become mad because she thought they were just friends?

"Do you want to talk?"

Brittany nodded at Anna's offer, quickly leaving the room and hearing Anna's footsteps behind her. They entered an empty room and Brittany turned to face her friend, nervously playing with her hands.

"We've stayed over in each other's hotel rooms the past two nights," Brittany confessed and seeing the look on Anna's face she quickly added. "We're just friends!"

Anna nodded her head, clearly not believing Brittany's quickly defensive statement, but wanting her to carry on.

"Well this morning we were just hanging out in bed," Brittany thought back to the amazing morning she had shared with Anna. "We were cuddling I guess, flirting a little bit, joking around and teasing each other and then we..."

"Kissed?" Anna guessed, it wouldn't surprise her, she had seen the chemistry between the pair from the moment they laid eyes on each other.

"No!" Brittany cheeks flushed a bright red. "Well, almost. The alarm interrupted us."

"And why would this put Kendrick in such a mood?" Anna asked. "Surely she's not that pissed that she didn't get to kiss you."

"I think she's mad that we even almost kissed," Brittany confessed. "She just wants to be friends and now I've gone and ruined it."

"She said this?" Anna was slightly confused, this didn't fit in with how she was seeing the situation at all, but when Brittany shook her head, Anna could just see that the red-head was reading way too much into nothing.

Anna observed Brittany's unhappy composure, she looked like she was going to burst into tears and her hands were shaking. "You need to talk to her."

Brittany sighed, she knew Anna was going to say that.

"What if that is the reason she's mad? I mean we were getting along so well, I don't want to lose her friendship."

"Talk to her. Lunch is in half an hour. If not for your friendship, for the sake of everyone because she is in another world right now and none of us can dance when she can't remember the steps."

"Anna?" Brittany's soft voice broke through the haze that surrounded Anna. "Can we talk somewhere please?"

Instead of responding, Anna shot a look at the red-head, seeing her bright blue eyes were full of sadness and she crumbled, nodding and walking out of the room to find a spot of privacy.

When they were alone, Brittany suddenly couldn't find the words she wanted to say, she couldn't even look up to meet Anna's eyes, worried about the hate and anger she would see there.

"I'm sorry I've been such a bitch today," Anna finally mumbled. "After you left this morning Edgar called me."

"Oh?" Brittany finally looked up, meeting heavy blue eyes.

"Yeah, he was still mad about us hanging out last night and me not calling him back. We had a fight and I told him maybe we shouldn't be together anymore, then he hung up on me."

"Oh," Brittany repeated, she really wasn't sure what to say, and she wasn't sure if Anna's mood had been because of her boyfriend's attitude, or because they had possibly ended their relationship.

"I decided last night that I didn't think I could be with him anymore," Anna confessed, her voice far quieter than normal. "My feelings for him are nowhere near what they used to be, we've grown apart, and it wasn't fair on anyone to carry on pretending like everything was still the same."

"Last night?" Brittany asked, her memory still very fresh with their interactions the night beforehand, the moments that Brittany was sure they were going to kiss, the hand holding and the waking up tangled in each other's arms.

"Well more this morning, when we woke up the first time and you went to leave?" Brittany nodded, remembering that moment well, the last thing she had expected was for Anna to ask her to stay.

"I didn't want to leave," Brittany confessed, shrugging her shoulders as she fought to find the words, but Anna spoke instead.

"And I didn't want you to leave. I know we've only known each other for two days, but there's something about you, about us, that feels like you've never not been in my life," Anna was avoiding Brittany's baby-blues by now, she didn't often put her heart out like this, she was the kind who joked around serious conversations, delaying serious talks.

"I know what you mean," replied Brittany. "Today when you've been in such a mood, I was so worried that I had screwed up whatever this is that we have. It was crushing me to think that last night might have ended our friendship."

Looking up quickly, Anna shook her head. "Last night was... mind-opening, Brit. I felt so comfortable with you, like I could relax and be myself, and know that you had no expectations of me that I couldn't meet."

"This thing with Edgar wanting to get more serious has really affect on you, hasn't it?" Brittany asked, realising for the first time that Anna was serious about ending things with Edgar, about not being happy with their relationship and Brittany wondered if Anna's bad mood had been because Edgar was still trying to get Anna to see things his way, without any thought about what Anna wanted.

"It's been going on a while," Anna sighed. "But not anymore, he needs to accept that what I'm saying, for once, is my final decision."

Brittany couldn't help herself as she stepped forward, wrapping Anna up in a tight hug, feeling the brunette's body relax in her arms. Slowly, Anna slipped her own arms around Brittany's waist, sighing softly as she enjoyed the way their bodies fit together just so, their similar heights making for an equal hug, their soft bodies melding together, their ability to just _be_ was just what Anna needed.

"Sorry for getting all heavy on you," Anna spoke after a few minutes. "And I'm really sorry for being such a bitch today, I was just so mad that he could disregard my feelings and hang up, like that would change my mind."

"It's okay," Brittany replied, giving Anna a tight squeeze before ending their embrace so their eyes could meet. "The getting heavy part and the being a bitch part."

Anna laughed, feeling like a weight was off her shoulders, one that had been weighing her down for some time now.

"I really love spending time with you, Snow," Anna smiled, reaching out and linking her fingers with Brittany's. "Like I said, we've only been friends for two days, but it feels like forever."

"So we're still on for tonight?" Brittany asked, glad that Anna seemed to be acting more like herself again, and wanting to keep spending the time alone with the brunette, getting to know her, getting to laugh with her, getting to be close to her.

"It's a date," Anna winked and as Brittany's face once again turned red, Anna dragged her back to where their cast-mates were eating lunch, their hands still clutched together tightly.

The early finish made the day seem so much more manageable, and everyone was in high spirits as they left for the day.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Anna Camp called out as Brittany and Anna stepped into their cab and the girls started to laugh, after they went back to lunch holding hands, Anna Camp had squealed and it had taken a few seconds for Anna and Brittany to realise they were still holding hands tightly.

For the rest of the afternoon Anna Camp had been slipping comments in anywhere she could, making Anna realise that Brittany had obviously told her about their time spent together alone.

When they were in their cab, Anna turned to Brittany, a smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to guess you talked to Camp today?"

"Don't be mad," Brittany begged. "I was just worried about you know, last night, thinking I had ruined things with you and Camp was worried about you."

"I'm not mad," Anna insisted. "So what did the two of you talk about?"

"I accidentally said we had been together last night."

"That wasn't really a secret."

"I told her we had slept over in each other's rooms."

"Not a secret."

"I told her you were flirting with me."

"I think everyone had witnessed that already," Anna winked and Brittany let out a soft giggle.

"Okay so you try your hardest to make me blush when we're at rehearsals and when we're alone. And I might have told Camp that I almost kissed you."

"Twice," Anna added. "We almost kissed twice, and trust me, Brit, it wasn't a one sided want."

Anna let her words sink in, watching as Brittany's bottom lip as captured between her teeth as she sucked in a harsh breath.

"It wasn't?" Brittany managed to whisper, not truly believing Anna's words.

"Not in the slightest. I knew what I was doing when I held your hand, when I cuddled you, when I asked you to stay this morning, and especially when I almost kissed you. And I'm sorry, Brit, it wasn't fair on you, not when I wasn't sure about where I stood with Edgar, when we hadn't talked about anything to do with us."

"Don't apologise," Brittany insisted. "Like you said, not a one sided want."

As the cab pulled up outside their hotel, Anna paid the driver and shuffled Brittany out of the vehicle. When they were inside the elevator, Anna spoke again.

"Can I txt you when I'm ready for you to come over?" She asked and Brittany nodded.

"Of course. I need to shower and return a few calls first."

"I'm going to call Edgar," Anna informed Brittany as the doors opened on the red-head's floor. "I'm going to make everything fair, for Edgar, for you, for me, for us. So everyone knows where they stand."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this one, it wouldn't write up, and then I had a wild weekend that involved a fist-fight and a very, very sore, possibly broken hand. So the second half of this was typed one handed (I think that deserves a review or two!).**

Anna nervously played with her phone as she sat on the edge of her bed. She had been sitting there for ten minutes now, and every time she went to call Edgar, she thought of something else to clarify in her mind before she talked to him and didn't have the answers he needed or wanted.

Finally, Anna sent a txt message off to Brittany, hoping the redhead would reply quickly.

_Calling him now. I'll see you soon right?_

Down in her room, Brittany was showered and dressed in black yoga pants and a white singlet top, brushing her hair when her phone chimed with a message.

Reading the message, Brittany knew that Anna would be waiting for her reply, sensing she was putting off calling Edgar. Brittany decided to give Anna a quick call, not liking the idea that Anna was feeling anxious.

Anna swore as her phone started ringing, she wanted to be the one to call Edgar, not the other way around. Looking down at her phone, Anna saw it was Brittany calling her. A smile broke across the brunette's face as she hurried to answer the call, suddenly needing to hear the grounding voice that she knew was on the other end of the phone.

"Hey," Anna let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding as she answered the phone.

"Hi you," Brittany tried to sound upbeat, despite the worries she had for her friend. "Just ringing to say that of course I'll be up as soon as you want me there, okay?"

"Thanks Bee," Anna nervously played with her hair, not wanting to end the conversation with Brittany, not wanting to have the conversation she needed to have with Edgar instead.

"Bee? That's a new one," Brittany noticed the slip of the new nickname that Anna has used, sensing the brunette didn't want to end the conversation just yet.

"Sorry," Anna flopped backwards on the bed. "Just slipped out."

"I like it," Brittany insisted. "I don't think anyone has ever called me that before actually."

A silence fell through the air and Brittany knew that Anna needed to talk to Edgar, as much as she was putting it off.

"You don't have to call him, you know," she suggested, but Anna shook her head, even though she knew that the red-head couldn't see her. "Maybe you're rushing into ending this."

"I have to do this," Anna said determinedly. "Like I said earlier, this has been going on for a while, and I'm over feeling miserable in a relationship, I want someone that makes me happy, that can let me be, just me, that I can enjoy my time with and laugh and have fun, I don't have that with Edgar anymore."

"In that case, hang up and call him," Brittany suggested. "Then go out and find that person who does all of those things for you."

"I will," Anna's voice was firm. "Thanks Bee, you say the exact things I need to hear."

"Call him!" Brittany ordered. "Bye Anna."

"Bye," Anna waited until Brittany had hung up before she quickly dialled Edgar's number, intent on getting the painful conversation over with quickly.

After the call had ended, Brittany went back to busying herself, waiting for Anna's next call. She finished brushing her hair and tied her red locks back messily, slipping on a pair of black converse shoes she realised she didn't really have anything left to do in getting ready, so she decided to busy herself by watching some mind-numbing reality tv to pass the time.

Brittany hadn't realised how much time had passed, she had been too engrossed in watching beauty pageant Mom's be totally unrealistic and unreasonable when it came to their preschool-aged daughters, but a knock at her door brought her back to the real world.

When she opened the door, Brittany was met by the sight of Anna pacing nervously in the hallway. As Brittany opened the door, Anna quickly moved in front of the red-head, pushing her back gently into the room and bringing the door closed behind them.

Before Brittany could grasp what was happening, Anna stepped forward, pressing her lips gently against Brittany's, her arms reaching up to wrap around Brittany's neck, pulling their faces closer together.

It took a few seconds before Brittany's brain registered that Anna Kendrick was actually kissing her, but once realisation set in, Brittany kissed the brunette back, her own arms wrapping around Anna's slender waist, both of the girls getting lost in the sweet kiss.

Brittany could feel Anna's lips turn into a smile against her own, the brunette placing a few more quick, light kisses to Brittany's lips before she moved back enough to be able to see the redhead.

Anna's smile grew as she took in Brittany's closed eyes that slowly blinked open, her still puckered lips that had turned into their own little smile.

"You told me to go and find the person that makes me happy, that can let me be myself and that I can laugh and have fun with," Anna said softly, reaching up to cup the side of Brittany's face. "I know this is going to seem crazy since we've known each other for such a short time, but that person is you, Bee."

Brittany could hardly breathe as she listened to Anna's sincere confession, it was exactly the way that Anna made Brittany feel, right down to feeling crazy for feeling that way because of their short relationship.

"Ditto," Brittany finally managed to get out and Anna burst out laughing.

"All that confession and I get a "ditto"?" She grinned, and Brittany felt her cheeks reddening at the playful teasing.

"You kind of rendered me speechless what with attacking me and then professing all that before you even said hello," Brittany defended.

"Hello," Anna smirked before leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss to Brittany's lips, making the redhead's eyes flutter closed once more. The kiss was slow and soft, lips exploring and familiarising, brushing and pressing.

As they pulled apart once more, Brittany let out a soft sigh and Anna's smile returned, kissing Brittany was better than she'd ever let herself imagine it could be.

Anna's conversation with Edgar had been tough, he hadn't wanted to give in to her insisting, and she had found herself growing more and more frustrated until she started thinking about Brittany's words of advice, and realising the one that made her feel all those thing was most certainly not the man on the other end of the phone, but the redhead who was waiting for her downstairs.

"I take it your conversation went well?" Brittany asked as the pair stood tangled together in the middle of Brittany's hotel room.

"Well not at first, he wasn't listening and he was trying to talk me around, but then I started thinking about what you had said, and I realised that it was you that was that person for me, Edgar didn't make me feel any of those things, so I spelt it out a little more clearly for him." Anna was a little nervous with what she had to say next, but she tilted her head up to look into the stunning blue eyes in front of her. "He knows there's someone else in my life right now, I just didn't tell him that I had no idea if that certain someone felt the same way back."

"I think it's probably safe to say that certain someone feels the same way about you," Brittany grinned, squeezing Anna's waist a little. "Though the last thing I expected when I opened the door was for you to kiss me."

"I hadn't actually planned on that part," Anna confessed, her cheeks reddening a little. "But then you were there and you smiled as soon as you laid eyes on me and I had a little glimmer of hope that you got the same feeling in your stomach as I do whenever I see you."

Brittany nodded, knowing the exact feeling that Anna was referring to. "Not that I don't mind standing here with you, but my feet and legs are mega sore, are we staying here or going to your room?"

"My room, I feel like watching Friends and just being with you," Anna smiled before she looked up at Brittany through her dark lashes. "By the way, just being with you involves quite a bit of kissing, just a warning."

Brittany swallowed deeply at the thought of kissing Anna again and it took her a few seconds to form a response.

"I probably can handle that."

Anna winked at the red-head, finally unwinding her arms from around Brittany's neck so the two could step apart. Anna frowned at the lack of contact and quickly linked her fingers with Brittany's, her smile returning at the resumed contact.

Brittany collected her key and cell phone before letting Anna lead her out of the room, shutting the door behind them and heading to the elevator which arrived a few seconds later.

Brittany was so relieved to see Anna happy again, especially since it was her that was making the brunette smile and act like herself once more. It had been so weird to see Anna in a bad mood, Brittany had quickly gotten used to her outgoing, crazy personality, so different from Brittany's quieter, more serious personality.

As they reached Anna's floor, the brunette lead Brittany out of the elevator and down the hall to her room, opening the door and going inside, pulling Brittany in after her and unexpectedly pushing Brittany against the door, using their bodies to close it.

Anna reached up to kiss Brittany once more, pinning Brittany's hand she held in her own against the door next to the redhead's head.

This kiss was less soft than the ones they had shared in Brittany's room, and it didn't take long until Anna was sucking Brittany's lower lip into her mouth, nibbling gently and making the redhead moan quietly.

Spurred on by the response, Anna released Brittany's lip, instead sweeping her tongue across Brittany's now tingling bottom lip, begging for entrance.

As their tongues met, Anna pushed her body harder against Brittany's, feeling the younger girl's free hand move to wrap around Anna's waist, pulling their lower bodies closer together.

Before long, tongues were fighting for dominance, teeth were nipping and nibbling and the room was filled with the sounds of soft moaning and heavy breathing.

Just as Anna started to kiss her way down Brittany's neck, the sound of a phone ringing broke them apart.

"Fucking hell," Anna breathed, resting her head against Brittany's shoulder, noticing for the first time how fast Brittany was breathing, her eyes still closed tightly, her mouth open slightly. "Are you going to answer that?"

Brittany quickly snapped back to reality, realising she had dropped her phone when she put her arm around Anna's waist. Untangling once more, Brittany reached down for her phone, seeing it was her Mom calling her back.

"It's my Mom," Brittany told Anna, hitting the answer button and holding her phone up to her ear.

Anna watched as Brittany moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her eyes staying fixed on Anna as she talked. Deciding there was too much space between them, Anna moved to the bed too, pushing Brittany lightly making her fall back against the pillows.

Brittany's smile grew as Anna curled up on her side next to her, propping her head up on her hand so she could look down at Brittany. Anna's gaze was so intense that Brittany began to forget she was on the phone, not even hearing her Mom's voice as Anna slowly lowered her lips back down to Brittany's neck, never breaking eye contact.

"Mmm," a moan caught in the back of Brittany's throat as Anna's lips barely brushed the sensitive skin of her neck. "Um Mom? I'll call you tomorrow?"

Anna snaked her tongue out to lick slowly up the soft expanse of skin until she was hovering over Brittany's ear that didn't have the phone up to it.

"I don't want to share you," Anna whispered throatily into Brittany's ear before gently sucking on Brittany's earlobe, eliciting another soft moan from the redhead.

"Yeah I'm okay, just... yawning. Bye Mom!" Brittany ended the phone call, tossing the phone onto the pillows next to her and tangling her fingers in Anna's hair. "God, Anna!"

Anna smirked against Brittany's skin, she had expected the shy girl to be a little quieter, a little more reserved when it came to being intimate, but so far that wasn't what she was seeing, or hearing for that matter.

As Anna went back to kissing and nipping Brittany's sensitive skin, Brittany tugged on her brunette locks, almost to the point of pain, but it spurred Anna on even more, wanting to continue making the redhead moan and lose control.

"Mmm, Anna," Brittany's husky voice groaned as Anna sucked harshly on Brittany's collarbone, quickly leaving a red mark on the pale skin. Anna used her tongue to soothe the burning skin, slowly trailing her lips back up to meet Brittany's hungry mouth.

Their kiss this time was feverish and needy, Brittany's fingers were still tangled in Anna's hair and Anna moved one of her hands to grip tightly onto Brittany's hip, her thumb slipping under Brittany's singlet to make small circles on her bare skin, which made Brittany hiss into their kiss.

"This. Kills. Me." Anna placed a hard kiss against Brittany's neck between every word she spoke, knowing she needed to slow things down, but not wanting to end the contact between them. "But. We. Need. To. Uh. Stop."

Brittany shook her head, trying to keep Anna's lips from moving away from her own, but the smaller girl was surprisingly strong.

"Anna," Brittany whined as Anna managed to get up off the bed. "Please."

Anna ignored the redhead's pleas, knowing it would take one look from Brittany before Anna was losing control again.

"We've known each other three days," Anna smirked. "We have four weeks of boot camp, and then the actual filming time, trust me, there will be plenty more of that."

Brittany couldn't help the soft smile that fell upon her lips at Anna talking about the next few weeks and the time they would be spending together.

"Fine!" Brittany threw her hands up in the air. "Put on Friends and come back here."

Anna quickly did as she was told, pulling Brittany into her arms as the DVD started, unable to resist the urge to place a slow, lingering kiss on the redhead's already swollen lips.

"Anna," Brittany let out a breathy moan and Anna pulled back, shaking her head at the thoughts in her head that she knew matched the thoughts in Brittany's head.

"Sorry, you're just a little bit addictive," Anna winked.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Apologised for any mistakes in this chapter, I started writing this after midnight when I couldn't sleep, and now I'm too tired to go back through and edit.**

**Warning: This chapter is pretty much pure "Sorry-For-Not-Updating-Smut"!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really love reading them and try to reply to each of them, it really makes my day to know how much people are enjoying my story!**

**And just in case anyone is wondering, here is the timeline so far for this story:  
****Chapter 1: Monday**

**Chapter 2: Tuesday**

**Chapter 3: Tuesday**

**Chapter 4: Tuesday**

**Chapter 5: Wednesday**

**Chapter 6: Wednesday**

**Chapter 7: Wednesday**

**Chapter 8: Saturday**

The rest of the week went about in much the same way for Anna and Brittany.

They would wake up, wrapped in the other's arms and stay in bed together until the last possible second, sharing sweet kisses.

Eventually they would head to Boot Camp together, working on the same rotations most of the times, getting distracted watching the other girl dance or sing.

They always ate lunch with their co-stars, having fun laughing and making up inside jokes, enjoying the time with their new group of friends.

After Boot Camp, they would head back to one of their hotel rooms, there didn't seem to be a rhyme or reason as to where they ended up, and it wasn't really important.

Once they had both showered and changed clothes, they would continue their marathon of Friends, going easily between paying attention to the TV show and paying attention to each other until they fell asleep, wrapped up in the other's arms.

But on Saturday morning there was no alarm blaring to wake them from their slumber, instead they stayed tangled together until the sun shining brightly slowly woke Brittany up.

As the redhead stretched, the pair of arms around her waist tightened, a sleepy groan coming from the owner of those arms.

"Don't get up," Anna warned. "We're not getting out of bed today, remember?"

Brittany shuffled in the tight embrace so that she was facing Anna who still had her eyes tightly closed.

"I need to pee," Brittany sighed. "I'm pretty sure I can't hold that for 24 hours."

"Fine," Anna huffed, cracking her eyes open a little and meeting the sleepy gaze of Brittany. "Be fast."

Anna released her arms, rolling onto her stomach as Brittany got up from the bed and padded softly over to her bathroom. A grin fell across Anna's face as she enjoyed the view of the redhead in just a oversized t-shirt and black underwear, walking across the room.

"Nice ass!" Anna called out, knowing Brittany's face would be flushing as red as her hair.

"Perve," Brittany managed to call back. She had considered putting her sweatpants on when she got out of bed, but she knew that Anna would complain, and she was trying her hardest to listen to the brunette's compliments and to feel good about herself.

"Hurry up, I'm lonely!" Anna whined after a minute or two, having heard the toilet flush and the tap flow as Brittany washed her hands.

"You're so high maintenance," Brittany teased as she entered the room, pulling her hair up into a messy knot as she walked back to the bed. Her arms being upwards pulled her t-shirt to reveal more of her toned legs and even a slither of her bare stomach to Anna's lustful eyes.

When Brittany was close enough to the bed, Anna sat up, tugging on the material of Brittany's t-shirt to pull her onto the bed, landing with a soft thud next to Anna.

Anna wasted no time exploring the skin of her neck that Brittany had uncovered since tying her hair back, peppering the expanse with soft, quick kisses that soon had the redhead grasping at Anna's trying to pull her lips up in a much needed kiss.

"Eager?" Anna's voice was raspy in Brittany's ear, and Brittany only nodded in response, her fingers tangling in Anna's loose locks as the brunette flicked her tongue along the shell of her ear.

"Anna," Brittany gasped, and Anna felt her self-control waver at the sound of her name escaping the redhead's lips, for someone so usually quiet and shy, Brittany was very vocal during their make out sessions and Anna had secretly been fantasising about how the younger girl would sound when things got more heated between them.

Anna latched her lips onto the sensitive skin of Brittany's neck, sucking harshly and making Brittany arch her back in pleasure. Using her tongue to soothe the now stinging skin, Anna shifted her body to hover over Brittany, pulling back and smirking as she saw Brittany's pale skin already bruising.

"Anna," Brittany whined, her fingers still tangled in Anna's messy brunette locks. "Please!"

"Please what?" Anna teased, shifting her gaze from Brittany's neck to her darkening eyes.

Brittany swallowed nervously, she wasn't very good at asking for what she wanted, even though she was sure Anna would never deny her, her lack of confidence still made her have a hint of doubt.

"You wanna stop?" Anna started to move her body further away from Brittany's, unable to help but smile at the way the redhead quickly shook her head. "What do you want, hmmm?"

"Kiss me," Brittany whispered, and Anna finally connected their lips, but only in a quick, chaste kiss.

"Like that?"

Brittany groaned at the brunette's teasing, her need for the older girl growing quicker by the second.

Taking pity on the frustrated girl under her, Anna kissed Brittany again, a long, slow, passionate kiss, projecting all her feelings for the redhead into the kiss.

"Be my girlfriend?" Anna whispered breathlessly as they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Of course," Brittany replied, her smile lighting up her whole face. "This week has been the best week of my life."

Anna let Brittany pull her back down for a kiss, their lips gliding slowly together as Brittany untangled her fingers from Anna's hair to grip her slender hips, pulling Anna's body down to rest against her own as Anna deepened the kiss.

Brittany gasped into the kiss as Anna slipped her hand under Brittany's oversized t-shirt, squeezing her hip before slowly sliding her hand up Brittany's side, moving her lips to brush along her girlfriend's collarbone, letting Brittany's pants and moan fill the room.

As Anna's fingertips brushed the underside of Brittany's breast, the redhead arched her back, pressing her lower body harder against Anna's, the simple touch breaking the barrier they had both put up over the past few days to try and not rush things.

Encouraged by Brittany's more than positive response Anna moved her body so that she was straddling Brittany's waist, using her trembling hands to push the t-shirt material up and over Brittany's tiny stomach until she revealed her girlfriend's breasts.

Brittany could feel her whole body shivering, at both the cold air on her exposed skin, and the want and passion that surged through her at the new explorations that were taking place between her and Anna. They had been fairly tame in their make-out sessions over the past few days, not wanting to take things too fast, not wanting to hurry the other girl in something that was so new to the two of them, but now that Anna had taken the first step, Brittany couldn't help but want more.

Anna skimmed her hand back up Brittany's stomach, watching as Brittany sucked in a breath, followed by a low moan as Anna dragged her nails down the same expanse of skin until they reached the edge of Brittany's underwear.

It didn't take long until both their t-shirts were tossed to the floor, hands and lips frantically exploring the other girl's body, learning what made the other girl gasp, cry out, moan and tremble.

"We can stop," Anna panted against Brittany's neck, her left hand gripping Brittany's hip tightly, almost to the point of leaving a bruise as she tried to get herself back in control, not wanting to push Brittany further than she wanted to go.

"Or we could continue?"

Anna didn't need to be asked twice, with a quick smirk at her girlfriend, Anna ducked her head, slowly taking Brittany's nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly before curling her tongue around the bud quickly, making Brittany return her hands to Anna's hair, pulling on the brunette locks harshly.

"Anna! Oh god!" Brittany cried out, feeling her entire body burning with passion and need, wanting her hands and mouth to be exploring Anna, but selfishly not wanting the brunette to stop her ministrations.

"Fuck," Anna rocked against Brittany as she panted in the few seconds it took to move her mouth to Brittany's other breast, giving in the same treatment and making her girlfriend grip her hair tighter, rocking her own body up against Anna's.

Anna crashed her lips back down, kissing Brittany hard and fast as the redhead started to massage both of Anna's breasts at the same time, tugging and twisting gently on the brunette's nipples before sitting up slightly to take one in her mouth.

Forgetting all about taking things slowly, Anna ground her hips down harder, grunting softly as her body trembled, feeling her girlfriend's hips raise up to rock against her own, switching to pay Anna's other breast the same attention.

Before Brittany realised what was happening, Anna was rocking harder and faster, her breath coming in quick little pants as she tumbled into ecstasy, calling out her girlfriend's name as her entire body quivered and shook before collapsing against Brittany's, a few light spasms rocking her body as she lazily kissed the redhead.

Brittany kissed back feverishly, easily flipping their bodies as Anna recovered.

"Sorry about that," Anna mumbled into the kiss, she was always a little bit embarrassed at how quickly she was able to achieve orgasm, but one look up at her girlfriend made the brunette realise how turned on she was by the display.

"God, no need to apologise," Brittany mumbled as she dropped her head to kiss along Anna's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. She found herself feeling much more confident now, wanting to see that look on Anna's face again, and desperately needing her own release.

Only a few minutes later and Brittany's cry was echoing through the room as she reached her own high, finding it drawn out as Anna continued to pump her fingers quickly, her thumb drawing fast little circles against Brittany's sensitive nub until Brittany couldn't handle the sensations anymore and reached down to hold Anna's hand still.

Though Brittany's own release had satisfied her greatly, she could tell that her girlfriend was ready for more, so she climbed off the brunette, quickly removing her underwear and tossing it in the general direction of the rest of their clothes.

As Brittany slowly ran her fingers between Anna's legs, she could tell the older girl was more than ready for her, so she wasted no time sliding a finger deep into her, loving the way that Anna's head dropped back, her eyes closed and her mouth wide open, silently gasping.

Brittany watched her girlfriend as she worked her fingers, taking notice of every gasp, moan and grunt that escaped Anna's mouth as Brittany moved her fingers quickly, slowly and deeply. As Anna's hips started to buck up, Brittany climbed back between her legs, drawing them up so her knees were bent.

Driving her fingers into her girlfriend as deep as they would go, Brittany brought her other hand up to rub small circles against Anna's clit, feeling Anna's body instantly tightening around her fingers as she sped towards her orgasm. Finding it hard to move her fingers, Brittany instead curled them up, pushing them in deeper and wiggling them as she sped up her fingers against Anna's clit, making the brunette's entire body shudder in pleasure, her hands clutching desperately at the blankets as a soft cry fell from her mouth.

As Anna's body stopped quivering, Brittany removed her fingers, sliding up her girlfriend's body to rest exhaustedly against her.

Anna's eyes opened as she felt Brittany come to rest against her, peering down at the brunette who bit her lip in a satisfied smile.

"Um, wow?" Anna offered and Brittany dissolved into giggles.

"Wow." Brittany agreed, brushing her lips lightly against Anna's.

After a few minutes the pair regained enough energy to move their bodies back under the covers, cuddling in close together and quickly falling asleep with soft smiles on their faces.

It was going to be a fun first weekend together.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had my birthday in the weekend and then I have been super sick ever since, I probably shouldn't be writing this when I've taken so much medication, but here's hoping it makes sense!**

**This chapter addresses Brittany's eating issues, so if that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read, but I thought it was an important thing for them to discuss, since they're all in a relationship now and everything.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, they do brighten my day, especially when I'm stuck in bed sick, so keep them coming!**

Brittany could feel Anna's gaze on her as she took a bit of her burger she was eating for lunch, looking up, she locked eyes with her brunette girlfriend who had a thoughtful expression across her face.

"Dollar for your thoughts?" Brittany asked as she swallowed her mouthful, putting her burger back onto the late as she focused her attention on Anna.

"A dollar? I thought it was meant to be a penny?" Anna stalled, not wanting the questions she had on the tip of her tongue to make things awkward between herself and her girlfriend.

"Inflation," Brittany shrugged. "Spill, Kendrick."

"I was just thinking," Anna started, dropping her blue eyes to her lap, unable to hold the redhead's gaze. "I read a lot of articles about you, when I found out we'd be working together, and I just suddenly remembered a few about your... disorder."

Brittany let out a soft sigh, she knew that Anna would bring her eating disorder up at some point, not that it really bothered her, she was strong enough now to talk about it.

"Anna," Brittany's soft voice made Anna quickly look up, feeling relieved when she saw a little smile dancing across Brittany's face. "Of course you're curious about it all."

Anna nodded. She had honestly forgotten about the articles where Brittany talked about her eating disorders and self harming, but seeing her girlfriend happily tuck into a burger brought the thoughts to the front of her mind again.

"I'll admit it was a huge part of my life, and it took a long time to make any progress, but I'm mostly normal these days," Brittany joked, trying to get Anna to relax.

"Do you ever feel like you could go back to being that way?"

"I'm good at surrounding myself with positive people and positive thinking, and that helps me a lot."

""Is all this hardcore dancing good for you?" Anna asked with worry, remembering an article that talked about how much time Brittany had spent at the gym.

"I know when to stop myself now," Brittany explained. "Before I would have done boot camp, and then also not have eaten more than a few bites of a carrot or something all day."

Anna was uncharacteristically quiet for a minute or two, thinking over the past week with Brittany, they had spent just about every minute together, so Anna knew that Brittany was eating well to combat their physically demanding boot camp.

"My personality didn't help, I'm a bit of a perfectionist," Brittany explained. "So when I started dieting, I stuck to it, it became a bit of a game to me, how long I could go with sticking to these rigid diets. I tried so many of them, but each time I just found it easier and easier to eat these ridiculous menus that were set. But then someone would comment on my results and I became addicted to that instead."

"Didn't anyone notice that you were getting so tiny?"

Brittany shrugged. "My parents knew that I was dieting, but I always made sure if I was going to eat, it would be around them. But then I would feel bad about what I had eaten to stop them being suspicious, I wanted to be great at following these diets and I ended up feeling so sad when I couldn't eat the "good" foods, because I so desperately wanted to be a good girl."

Anna's gaze was intense as she listened to Brittany's words, trying to imagine the girl in front of her, fading away, being helpless to stop her.

"Eventually I started to eat again, and people stopped commenting on my loss, and so I started exercising, I'd do three hour sessions at the gym, easily, I wanted to be like 50 pounds. And even though I was losing weight again, working out so much, I still felt so disgusting about eating, it was so hard to control my eating, and when I ate bad foods, I turned to cutting myself so that I had something real to feel bad about, to cry about."

"Nobody noticed the cuts?" Anna asked curiously, wondering how someone could hide that from those around her, especially a teenage girl in Hollywood.

"A few people noticed, two boyfriends who told me I was being dramatic, and a few other people who I brushed off and they didn't try to talk to me about it."

"You obviously ended up getting help for it, right?"

"I told my Dad one day, after I had read a magazine article about a model who had eating disorders, and I saw myself in what she said, and I read about her getting help. My parents tried so hard to understand, they wanted to understand, but they couldn't, and even though they got me a therapist I wasn't ready to stop my destructive behaviour. When I was 19 though, I went into hospital for my depression and cutting, I finally knew that wasn't who I wanted to be and I wanted to change that."

"You have amazing strength, Brit," Anna commented, unable to even start to understand the strength and courage it took her younger girlfriend to face her demons, Brittany shot Anna a small smile, she wasn't sure how screwing up her life so badly made her strong.

"I started to connect with positive people in the hospital, and then when I left there I went straight to the set of _John Tucker Must Die_ and Sophia Bush and Arielle Kebbel were amazing at being so supportive and positive. They went to the gym with me, stopping me before I started to push myself and we had slumber parties and ate burgers and had fun, and that was when I realised I could have fun and start to be a normal girl again."

"You're kinda amazing," Anna grinned, taking a big bite of her burger.

"You're kinda a slob," Brittany teased as sauce ran down Anna's chin and the brunette used her finger to mop it up, sucking the sauce off her digit before setting her burger back down.

"You're kinda really gorgeous," Anna smiled, finally locking her sparkling eyes on the stunning blues of her girlfriend. "I mean I feel like I can really say that, since I've seen you naked and all."

Brittany could feel herself blushing, and she laughed lightly as she shook her head at her girlfriend.

"You're kinda really charming."

"Well, I try, now hurry up and eat that burger. I'm unsure if I got a good enough look this morning to make such statements, so I better get you naked again, just to make sure."

It didn't take long before the girls both finished their lunch, their bodies needing to be refuelled after their earlier activities. Anna put their dishes onto the trolley before pushing it out of the room, leaving it in the hallway before she went back to her girlfriend who had stretched out on the bed.

As Brittany lay there in just a white singlet top and light blue sleep shorts, Anna was reminded that her girlfriend was absolutely gorgeous, the epitome of perfection, and Anna was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to show Brittany the affection and adoration that she deserved.

Anna all but threw herself onto the bed, landing with a soft thud on top of Brittany, who quickly opened her eyes.

"Good thing you're so ridiculously small, Kendrick," Brittany mumbled, closing her eyes again as she wrapped her arms loosely around Anna's waist.

"Are you tired?" Anna asked, dropping her lips to kiss Brittany's forehead lightly.

"Not really," Brittany replied. "Just enjoying."

Anna brushed her lips over Brittany's temple, burying her nose in the red curls and smiling as she felt Brittany's arms tighten around her waist. Anna kissed Brittany's hair gently, continuing to kiss along the side of Brittany's face until she reached the red-head's jaw line.

Brittany let out a little huff when instead of continuing her kisses down along her neck, Anna moved her lips up to her opposite temple, kissing down the other side of her face until she again reached Brittany's jaw.

This time instead of moving her lips away, Anna gently kissed and nipped along Brittany's jaw line, making the redhead throw her head back as pleasure surged through her body.

"Anna," Brittany whimpered as Anna removed her lips from Brittany's skin once more, this time moving back up to pay some attention to the rest of Brittany's face, skimming her lips across the redhead's closed eyes and down her nose before coming to a halt right above Brittany's parted lips.

Brittany's eyes opened curiously when Anna didn't connect their lips, and she was met with the sight of Anna's dark blue eyes gazing at her with an equal mix of love and passion.

"You're beautiful, Brit," Anna breathed, her eyes quickly scanning over her girlfriend's face. "I'll tell you a million times if that's what it takes to make you see the truth."

Brittany's sky-blue eyes quickly filled with tears, nobody had ever treated her the way that Anna did, most people were afraid to compliment her, afraid of how she would take it, but Anna was different, her looks of love and adoration, her simple touches, her gentle compliments, all made Brittany feel like there could be some truth behind her girlfriend's words.

Just as Brittany was starting to be able to get a hold on her tears and stop them escaping, Anna picked up her right wrist, gently bringing it closer to her face, struggling to see the light scars that patterned the pale skin.

"Don't," Brittany begged, if there was one part of her body that she was most ashamed of, it was the scars that reminded her daily of her weakness, of her struggles.

But Anna just ignored the younger girl's pleas, wanting the redhead to see how much she loved every single part about her, even the ones that Brittany hated the most.

Anna slid her hand around to link her fingers with Brittany's, her palm against the back of the redhead's hand so that her wrist was exposed.

Brittany trembled as Anna brought her wrist up to her lips, softly peppering the scarred skin with kisses until she had covered every inch of both Brittany's wrists.

"These shouldn't be a reminder of weakness," Anna told Brittany firmly. "They should be a reminder of your strength, in how strong you are now."

Brittany nodded, bringing her hands up to tangle in Anna's hair, guiding their lips together, but before they could connect, Brittany whispered something so quietly, Anna would have missed it, had she not been able to feel Brittany's breath against her lips.

"Thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Apologies for the lack of updates, I've been in a bad headspace lately because it's around my due date for the baby boy we lost at the start of the year, so writing took a backseat for a little bit there. But finally, we have an update! **

**This is a bit of a jump to nearish the end of Boot Camp, and it's a little disjointed, but hopefully we can look past that :) If you have any Sendrick moments you want me to include, just ask in your reviews and I will do my best to include them at the right time :)**

**Thanks for your patience!**

Anna and Brittany lay together in a comfortable silence, their bodies tangled together with the stark-white hotel sheet covering their naked forms.

Anna twisted over so she was propped up on her elbow, looking down at Chloe who shot her a lazy smile. Returning the smile, Anna reached out to push Brittany's curls from her face, lightly tangling the locks in her fingers as she tugged gently.

"Even though nearly all the pictures I saw of you before this were you with your blonde hair, I can barely even picture you without your hair this colour now," Anna observed.

"I'm beginning to grow more and more sure that you were stalking my online self before you came to Boot Camp," Brittany teased. "Seems like you spent a great deal of time watching my movies, reading my interviews and perving at my pictures."

"Snapped," Anna grinned, leaning forward to catch Brittany's lips in a slow kiss, their bodies melting together as they got lost in the feel of the other girl's lips.

"I don't think we ever get to finish a conversation," Brittany smiled as they finally broke apart for air, her usually soft voice husky after the passionate kisses that had been shared.

"That is entirely your fault," Anna informed the redhead.

"My fault?" Brittany's eyebrow arched at her girlfriend's statement. "You're the one who always kisses me."

"Your fault for being kissable."

"You have no self control."

"You'd hate for me to control myself around you," Anna's voice was low as she dropped her head to speak directly into Brittany's ear, making the younger girl shudder.

Brittany didn't need to reply, they both knew that it was true, neither girl wanted the other to hide away any of the feelings they had for each other.

As Anna started to drop her lips back to Brittany's, the redhead turned her head, letting Anna's lips fall to her cheek instead.

"You're doing it again," Brittany giggled.

"That was hardly a conversation," Anna grumbled, snuggling into Brittany's side.

The pair lay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Brittany spoke up.

"So do you prefer red or blonde?" Brittany asked, curious as to what hair colour her girlfriend preferred on her.

"Hmmm," Anna closed her eyes as she thought back to the images of the blonde that she had been so excited to meet, and then thought of the redhead that she had become so crazy about. "Well I'm pretty sure you could have green hair and I'd still hold you hostage in my bed all day."

"Do you realise we haven't been out of bed today?" Brittany asked, peering over at the clock on the nightstand. "And it's almost 9pm."

"Are you complaining, Miss Snow?" Anna gasped. "I could have sworn the way you were grabbing at me and screaming my name indicated you were enjoying yourself."

Brittany felt her cheeks redden at Anna's reference to their day-long sexual activities.

"You're incorrigible," Brittany mumbled but Anna's grin only grew as she continued to tease her girlfriend.

"Your vocab is pretty impressive when you're not underneath me," Anna trailed her hand down to grasp Brittany's hip tightly. "I was beginning to wonder if you could say more than "Anna! Please!"

"Are you complaining now?" Brittany arched her eyebrow. "If we're going to play this game then I'm pretty sure your reaction every time I say your name shows you enjoy it."

"Oh you better believe I enjoy it, baby," Anna's voice was low as she kissed along Brittany's jaw, but she pulled away, groaning as the sound of a cell phone ringing filled the room. "Fuck off."

Brittany laughed at her girlfriend's reaction to them being interrupted, even though they had spent all day together with no other distractions. Reaching over she retrieved her cell phone from the bedside table, seeing it was Rebel calling.

"Hey Red!" Rebel's voice boomed through the phone. "Thought I'd call you since I'm sure Kendrick would ignore any calls."

"Good idea," Brittany smiled, reaching up to tuck Anna's hair behind her ear, leaving her hand cupped around the brunette's cheek as she continued to talk to their Australian friend.

"So we're having drinks in my hotel room tonight and thought I'd let you two lovebirds know just in case you wanted to drag your loved up selves here and quit with the sex for a bit to hang out."

"I'll just ask, Anna," Brittany replied, ignoring the remarks her friend had made about her sex-life with Anna. "And I'll call you back, okay?"

After she ended the conversation she looked down at Anna, knowing the brunette had heard the conversation already thanks to their close proximity and the loudness of the Australian girl's voice.

"Shall we go?" Brittany asked, eager to spend time with the rest of the cast but reluctant to leave the haven of the hotel room.

"We should, but only because I'm really excited to meet Drunk-Brittany," Anna smirked.

_Three Hours Later_

Brittany was drunk.

Anna could tell by the way her girlfriend stumbled across the room towards her, the way the redhead sat down comfortably in her lap, the way her voice slurred slightly as she whispered into Anna's ear.

"Have you ever kissed another girl?"

Anna pulled back to shoot Brittany a slightly confused look. She knew the girl was drunk, but surely the kisses they had shared over the past few weeks were good enough to stick in her alcohol-filled-memory.

"You mean, besides kissing you senseless over the last few weeks?" Anna asked, letting her arms wrap around Brittany, her breath hitching in her throat as the drunk girl managed to move herself to be straddling Anna's lap.

"Obviously," Brittany rolled her eyes. "Because I have."

"Oh really?" Anna was intrigued by this information, a little jealous, but the alcohol flowing through her body was enough to make her want to know more. "Who? When?"

Brittany scrunched up her nose as she thought back to her high school days, to several times when she had been similarly drunk and given into her desires to kiss her crushes.

"A few girls, um Jade, Kate and I forget the other one," Brittany frowned, her memory a little cloudy from both time passed and alcohol. "Those were just little kisses."

"So no real kiss? Nothing like us?" Anna was surprised to find herself pressing for more information. Brittany was the first girl she had been with, the first girl she had ever crushed on.

"There was one girl, Taylor," Brittany remembered. "In senior year we got really drunk and she kissed me, like really kissed me. A lot. But the next day she denied it had happened. But I remembered. She wasn't anywhere near as good as you, but I remembered."

"So I'm the best?" Anna smirked, using her arms around Brittany's waist to pull their bodies flush together.

"The best," Brittany's voice was husky as she leant down to kiss Anna hungrily, tasting the bitter beer on the brunette's lips. "Beer has never tasted so good."

Anna groaned, slipping her tongue into Brittany's mouth, entering into a battle of dominance over the kiss, hands pulling their bodies impossibly closer, soft moans escaping but being extinguished by the pulsing music that played through Rebel's hotel room.

"Get a room!" Someone called out, but neither girl pulled away from the other, Anna simply moved one hand from Brittany's waist to flip the bird to the commenter before she slipped her hand beneath Brittany's red curls, cupping the back of her neck.

They had just finished their third week of Boot Camp and there was only one week left until they went away for a month before filming started, and the group of actors had become very close in the past three weeks.

Everyone had been excited when Anna and Brittany revealed they were together, the group had been able to see how much the two girls were falling for each other, and how happy they were together. Anna and Brittany knew they could trust their friends with their relationship status, they weren't ready to go public with things so early in their relationship, but they knew in Hollywood it wasn't easy to keep things secretive for long.

Anna struggled to catch her breath as Brittany broke their kiss, resting her forehead on Anna's shoulder for a moment before a new song started to play through the speakers.

"I love this song! Dance with me!" Brittany squealed, jumping unsteadily off Anna's lap and hurrying over to where some of the other cast members were already dancing.

"We dance all week and then you weirdos want to spend Saturday night dancing too!" Anna teased as she joined them, letting Brittany drag their bodies flush together once again, enjoying the unrestrained side of her drunk girlfriend.

"Because you look like this is real torture for you, Kendrick," Anna Camp replied, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hey Sendrick!" Rebel called out as the pair joined their lips together. "Just please, no sex on the desk, I've been burned before."

The whole room groaned over the sound of the music, it had become a new thing to try and throw in as many quotes from the script as possible, but they had to be relevant to what was happening at the time, and so far Rebel had proved to be the best at it, seemingly knowing the script by heart already.

"Oh yeah, another point to the sexy Australian!" Rebel cheered and Adam threw a cushion at her head.

"Hey Amy! Sabotage!" Adam called out as the cushion hit the Australian in the back of the head.

"I've been shot! I've just been shot!" Rebel crumpled to the ground, holding her chest dramatically as everyone burst into laughter, Adam was a very close second in this game, and he and Rebel were often quoting the script or improving extended scenes when someone else managed to work in a quote.

The group of actors were really going to miss each other during the month off before filming, but two actors in particular were going to find it extremely hard to not be spending every night snuggled up together in a hotel bed.

This was only just the beginning of their journey.


End file.
